Lovesick Grief
by Umbra93
Summary: (Post-IW SPOILERS) Thor is struggling to cope with the loss of everything and everyone he cared for. His parents. His home. His brother... Guilt stricken and angry with himself, he tries to forget by means of drinking... Until Tony Stark's younger sister, his friend, puts an end to it. (ThorxOC)(Fluff)(AU to "Snuffed Out Flame" story)


**This is an AU fanfic of another story and post-IW (Spoilers ahead)... This stems from "Snuffed Out Flame", an M rated LokixOC story. This is a suggestive fluffy one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Her ocean blue eyes were distant and melancholy. Her voice, somber as she spoke to the God of Thunder at a small dinner party. "Hey..."

"Hey." He replied. Thor took a sip of his beer before letting it hang down by the tips of his fingers. He wore casual civilian clothing, jeans and a grey hoodie, standing beside Alice Stark, younger sibling of his inventive "genius" friend, Tony. He lifted a hand to rub his bare neck, still feeling the unfamiliar sensation of the draft in the air. It was less than a week ago his hair had been cut off by a crazy old man on a forgotten planet. Less than a week ago he lost his hair, his hammer, his home... His father... His brother... He wasn't sure if he was ready to be around the young Stark

She and Loki had been lovers. Thanos made them watch. She had been on the ship and witnessed Thanos snap his neck. Spite being restrained she almost lit a fire under the titan's feet, concentrating her Extremis power breathing fire. When the ship was destroyed, she had clung to Thor. breathing compressed 02, using her special power to stay just warm enough to fight against the cold void of space.

...If she were completely normal he would have lost his last friend from home, too.

She was the only mortal woman, besides Jane Foster, that knew more about Asgard than any other brought from Midgard. This was the first time since arriving to Earth they've spoken to each other. Her wavy raven black hair was braided back as shorter locks framed her heart shaped face. She and Tony didn't look too much alike since they were aged a little over 20 years apart. It didn't keep her from being as charming, blessed with humble beauty. She was dressed in all black. A long dress-shirt that went down to her knees and leggings.

It was more a wake than a party. Tony figured out Starlord's ship and, somehow, made it back in one piece. He and Alice both did. Both somehow found each other on the same rock, Titan, after years of not seeing each other. Pepper was MIA. Tony refused to even consider the possibility she was gone along with half of the rest of the universe. This gettogether in his home in California was way of making a head count of who made it and who didn't. Most of the oldest of his friends made it through. Steve. Banner. Rhodey. Romanoff. Thor...

There was an open bar, large open windows, and a nearly untouched buffet line. Everything covered in black sheets. Photos of those lost were devoted to an entire room. Many of their friends and colleagues were seen walking in and out. Thor and Alice stood there beside the bar in the open area of the large sterile looking home, decorated in black and white.

"It doesn't look bad." Alice said in reference to his freshly cut hair.

"Heh.. You weren't there. Having it forcefully cut was so violating and painful." He grimaced, looking down before taking a swig of his drink. She sipped on a sweeter vodka cocktail. It was fruity and she forgot what flavor it was. "Darker hair suits you." She said, trying to make him smile. The attempt failed.

"Are you doing alright in your new place?" She asked, taking a sip of hers.

"It suffices my basic needs, yes." He shrugged. Tony had bought him a high dollar luxury condominium. It was large with a gorgeous view of the ocean. It was the least he could do after hearing what he had gone through. It still wasn't home, but he was thankful for the building. "That's not what I meant." She reached out and lightly touched his forearm looking up at him with concern.

"Are you eating well? Getting sleep?" He gazed down at her with a frown.

"Are you?" He asked, his voice deep and forced.

She looked down at her feet, fidgiting with her drink. "I think I got a few hours in last night."

"I haven't slept period." He growled. A dark aura clouded him. It was thick and everyone in the room could feel it. She took a step closer, voice quiet and warm. "You need to take care of yourself, Thor. We can't help anybody if we aren't keeping up with basic needs. I care about you. We all do."

Thor barely heard the end part of what she said as he chugged his beer, slamming the glass on the bar table and demanded bartender promptly slid one, afraid of the Norse God's wrath. "Are you here to criticize me, Stark? I know, I failed to save the lives of millions! I've destroyed more than what I have spared, I cannot go back and nothing will ease that burden, what more do you want?" He scorned, with his voice bellowing through the house.

Steve, Natasha, and Bruce all turned their heads to look over at them. They were sitting together in the corner in plush chairs talking among former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She looked over at them nervously and back to him. "I want you to lower your voice for one." Her eyes darted around, seeing the stares.

Steve approached them, patting Thor on the back. "I think you fought valiantly. No one other than you could've done what you had and live to talk about it. Nobody..." He smiled weakly. Thor's eyes rolled and he sat down. Steve glanced over to Alice. "I'm uh.. Sorry for your loss, Alice. Both of you." He said, one hand rested on his hip. She nodded with gratitude.

"Same for you, Captain. I don't think it's truly the end. There must be a way to undo it. My theory is they've all been cast into the soul stone." As she spoke, Thor groaned with annoyance.

Steve raised his brow with thought.

"That's a great theory. The tricky part is to prove it and act accordingly." He smiled, leaving them be. Like a sore I'm his side, Alice wasn't going to give up trying to dissolve the funk he was in. His head was dropped low, eyes covered by his fingertips. She kept her voice down. "If we confront that purple POS and get a hold of the gauntlet, imagine what we can take back what was torn from you. From..." She said with a small smile.

"How can you stay so positive?" He interrupted, setting his hand down to glare at her. She could smell the alcohol from his breath. There were remnants of tears in his eyes.

"Did you even truly care for my brother? You are acting as though he was but a passing stranger. How are you not as upset as I?"

Alice glared back at him like he just slaughtered a puppy, eyes wide and angry, tears swelling until her vision blurred. "I loved him more than life itself, Thor. When I sat there on Titan, after our allies vanished into dust, I welcomed death. As everyone turned to dust, I hoped to be next. I wanted it to be done and over with. I am hurting just as badly as you are. I just refuse to make others suffer for it. You're making this very hard for me." Her lip quivered as he turned his head down, concentrating on his drink.

"Stop pushing your friends away, we might just disappear like everyone else." She took a step back and finished her drink, suppressing a sniffle.

"I do apologize, Stark. I'm..." He sighed. His eyes lit up with an idea. "Come over tonight. I will finally use the microwave and make a lasagna with it." He said as he forced himself to smile. The thunder God invited her for the sake of how he hated silence. He figured the television out well enough, but it wasn't the same. Before this he barely had stepped out of his new Midgardian home. She nodded in acceptance. "That sounds good, thanks. When should I be there?"

"Drop by whenever you wish." He shrugged.

"Alright. See you then." She chuckled softly, stepping away and leaving him at the bar.

The get together ended a few hours later. Thor had moved on to visiting with the other Avengers. Alice disappeared, making him come to the conclusion she left. He received many sympathetic pats on the back. Bruce went a little further by giving him a hug. It was indeed comforting, but didn't soothe his pain. He drank the entire time, so much so that Tony called an Uber.

Thor sat in his home beer in hand at a cluttered wood dining table, walls decorated with Norse patterned wallpaper trimming and dark carpet, his home held a modern but rustic appearance. He had no organization skills. His couch was covered with mail and clothes. He lacked the motivation to clean. It was 7pm. He began to wonder if she was even going to come.

As if his thoughts made it so, there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, smiling weakly as Alice looked up to him. She wore jeans and a graphic Tee she stole from her brother that had Charlie Chaplin on it. It was strange being back in regular clothes. Then again she had missed them a little.

"Welcome.. Please, come in." He said, stepping aside to let her in. The first thing she noticed was the mess in the kitchen. She was even more worried about his mental health right then. As he closed the door she turned to him. "Well it looks like you're comfortable here, Thor. I'm glad.."

"If you say so." He shrugged, taking a beer out of the fridge. He forgot how many he had that day, but he had enough to keep a good buzz going. His cheeks were flush. He couldn't tell how broken he looked on the outside. She could and it made her want to cry. She had all week.

"So, lasagna." He said cheerfully, opening the freezer door. "Yeah, sounds great." Alice smiled weakly, starting to clear the table of dirty dishes and trash. He didn't notice his human friend cleaning until he had already inserted the frozen dinner in the microwave and hit "start". He turned to find her throwing out dirty paper plates and cups.

"You shouldn't be doing that." He frowned as he eyed her. "You shouldn't be wallowing around and leaving a big mess. It's unhealthy and you deserve better." She insisted. "Besides I don't want to knock anything over by accident while we eat."

"I did not invite you here for you to pity or lecture me on how I chose to live. You are here so I can apologize but now I'm reconsidering it.." He growled. A low rolling thunder swept over the entire complex. He was subconsciously stirring up the weather.

Alice was getting tired of his attitude. She slammed both hands on the table. "I am not pitying you, you stupid oaf! I'm trying to help you!" She barked across the table. Thor stared at her, as for a moment her mannerisms eerily reminded him of Loki. Even when angry, her American accent slightly wavered. She glared at him with a desperate expression. "I've been trying to be a good friend but you're treating me like the enemy. When people are in pain they need to find a healthy outlet. Mine is through talking things out. So how about we find yours."

He turned his head to look over at the lasagna saying nothing. She did not appreciate the silent treatment. She didn't come over here to be yelled at then ignored when she defended herself. He was hurting but it was no excuse for his misdirected anger. She moved around the table and walked to him.

"Nobody is blaming you for what happened. If anyone is, they deserve to have their ass kicked, because like what Steve said, you did the best You invited me because you didn't want to be alone. To talk to somebody. Here I am doing that and you're punishing me for it." Finally, he turned around by the time she was directly in front of him.

He looked down at her with a sigh. "It's difficult to manage my anger, you know that. Again I.. I apologize. You seemed to have mastered your own." He said calmly.

"Who helped me learn how?" She rose her brow.

"Loki." He said as he put his beer bottle to his lps. Before he was able to take a drink, Alice's hand covered his and forced him to lower the bottle. "But who took me from that containment cell those many years ago, not afraid of getting burned, and brought me to Asgard?"

He shook his head with confusion. "I don't see how that meant I helped _your_ ailment." She smiled, gently squeezing his hand that still held the dark glass bottle. "You were the start in me trusting people again, the first step in healing. Yes, it was a small forgettable act, but they add up. I'm asking you to trust me now." The Thunder God stared at her, taking pause to listen. At least, listening as best he could very buzzed.

Thor's focus drifted from her eyes to her lips.

"Let me return the favor and help you in your darkest hour." She insisted her voice shaken, having him set the bottle on the counter behind him. Thor allowed it as his breath shortened, picking up her sweet smelling aroma as she moved close to him. Alice couldn't let her friend self destruct. When it was time to confront Thanos, the team would need him. He couldn't if he was going to be drunk the whole time.

Before she could move away, Thor grasped the back of her head, taking full control over how she moved. She looked at him, about to ask what the hell he was doing when he closed the distance between them and locked his lips onto hers. Stunned at first and staring at the dark blurry form of his face, she had tensed and then relaxed, focusing on the strange sensation of his trimmed beard tickling her chin. He broke the kiss but held her in reserve in case he wanted more. But why did he want more?

Mouth agape, Alice completely forgot what she was going to say. After a moment something in her mind clicked.

An appifiny. She realized something he didn't. He looked at her worried he just overstepped a boundary, but what he just did was the key. Her body acted before she could tell it to stop, leaning in and pressed her lips against his and he let out a small hum in his throat. She wrapped one arm around his chest and held her close and deepened the kiss. They didn't even care the microwave was finished heating their "dinner".

Thor pressed his hips against hers in urgency. His breath was heavy as his lips moved down to her neck. Alice closed her eyes with her head drawn back letting everything happen. She silently spoke into her mind as thoughts wandered back to someone else...

 _Forgive me, my beloved Loki. My love and loyalty is yours and to you alone._..

They parted for a moment. He silently searched for ques as to what to do next. She hooked her finger around the top of his pants, singlehandedly unbuttoning his jeans and sent a quivver down his spine. Eyes hazed over with longing, Alice stepped back, pulling him forward by his pants. He roughly hoisted Alice up and carried her to the bedroom with each of her legs wrapped around his hips. Once inside he shut the door kicking it back with his heel.

 _Thor needs to borrow my body so that he can grieve. Please. Please, forgive both of us._

* * *

He was more aggressive, more primal than she was used to. He took more control to where she didn't need to do much work. It was for the sake of letting him take out all his grief, anger, and frustration by laying with her. She didn't mind. Over time, Alice could tell he was becoming stable again. Release of endorphins flooded both their bodies, in the end leaving them both with a state of relaxation and euphoria.

In the early hours of the morning, she layed there in a spoon position. Her bare back rested on bare chest over thin red sheets. A muscular arm layed over her curved waist. A soft snore directly from behind behind her. Finally asleep. She couldn't help but to grin as her fingers rested laced under his. She shut her eyes, wiping away a tear of mild guilt. No way had she moved on from Loki. Still, Thor needed her in this moment.

This was probably the first time he had slept soundly since after the snap he failed to prevent, killing half the population of the entire universe. She drifted to sleep, feeling the weight of two worlds lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

He woke up to the smell of bacon. Realizing he was alone, he got up and pulled some pants on before finding Alice... In his kitchen. Making food. She was completely dressed back into what ahe wore earlier. Everything that happened the previous night started to register back into his mind. If he hadn't been drinking so heavily he likely wouldn't have even kissed her. He gave her a bewildering look as she held a plate full of bacon. She knew what he ate based off stories Loki told her from their childhood.

"Morning." She said with a prideful twinkle in her eye. "Good morning.." He said nervously, clearing his throat. When he made it to the kitchen table he noticed his home was picked up. Alice set the entire plate of bacon in front of him. She only had one piece to accompany a cup of tea. She sat across from him. He salivated, looking down at the surprise feast before him, resisting the urge to dig in. He was more concerned about what they did the previous night.

"I want to get everything clear, Stark..." He began with his brows furrowed.

She looked at him with a smirk, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Last night, you and I?" He inquired, wagging his finger from himself to her.

She nodded, seeming proud of what they had done.

"In my bed?"

"Yep.." She sipped on her tea as he sat there, going over everything in his mind.

He felt better than he had in years. Before even returning to Asgard to confront his brother posing as the Allfather he had been running around and kept busy. It was strange to feel so well rested. "Not that last night wasn't... Amazing, you... You were great... I was... Astonishing." He bragged, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. "What escapes me is why you chose to lay with me in such a short amount of time after losing my brother. You told me you loved him more than life itself, but then last night completely destroys that theory."

She set the cup down, feeling its warmth on her hand. She stared down into it with a sorrowful gaze.

"I still stand by that I loved Loki very much. It's just..." She smiled shyly, looking down at her tea. "Last night I figured out a way to help you relieve all your pent up anger and grief. I cope by talking about it. You seem to by more physical means. I realized that after you kissed me." Alice looked back up at him. "Then I knew exactly how to help you."

Thor nodded as he thought it over. "Last night was strictly a physical occurrence, nothing more?"

"Yeah... You were great, though." She winked.

"S-so were you." He cleared his throat, smiling nervously back at her. Thor studied how she looked at him. She wasn't love-stricken. Her strategy worked, but then how did this effect their friendship? He said nothing else and started working on his breakfast. To no surprise he finished the entire plate.

When she got to the dishes, Thor walked up behind her, playfully sliding between her and the sink, bumping her away with his hip. "I got this." He insisted with a grin. He looked joyful again. That was what Alice wanted to see. As he began scrubbing plates, she hugged him from behind.

"Thor, welcome back! I missed you. That other guy was a real asshat." She laughed.

"Yes. I slaughtered him in his sleep and he won't bother us anymore." He said, playing along.

"Bacon truly does wonders." She sighed.

"Yes. It was the bacon, only the bacon." He said with cheerful sarcasm and a wink.

Alice's phone began to ring. It was Tony. He was probably calling to see of she was coming in for work. She stepped away and shot him a text instead of answering.

"I need to go." She said. "Keep in touch, ok?" Thor turned to her, nearly upset she was leaving. He reached out to her, holding onto her wrist, making her linger just a moment longer. She looked back at him with a small smile.

"Our friendship..." He started, his heart beginning to race. "Is it okay?" She moved forward and hugged the God of Thunder, kissing a part of his cheek dangerously close to his lips.

"Never better. Call if you need more 'bacon'." She whispered, swiftly moving away and out the door.

Thor stood there, heart still beating out of his chest, butterflies at the bottom of his stomach. She was there in his domain and then wasn't. A woman who had once been Loki's lover... His friend. She left him there in his pajamas dazed, confused... Perhaps twitterpated.

At least, in that single moment, Thor's pain was subsided. Thanks to a young Miss Stark.

* * *

 **Let me know in the reviews what you think! Should I add on? Post an M rated adult version? I'd love to hear your input! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
